


Trying to Save Face

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, That's literally it rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton hated Michael. He really did. Even though they'd been best friends for almost as long as he can remember, Michael is an annoying piece of shit.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>An "I poured salt in your coffee and you downed the whole thing, that's really badass, wanna go out sometime?' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Save Face

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, who am I?
> 
> Title from "Heaven" by Troye Sivan

Ashton hated Michael. He really did. Even though they'd been best friends for almost as long as he can remember, Michael is an annoying piece of shit.

Michael had texted him a hour ago, asking him if he was in the mood for some coffee, and if so, to meet him at their favorite little shop at 3. So Ashton, being a great friend, agreed and found him at the booth the two had practically claimed as their own after all the late night coffee runs.

Ashton didn't really like coffee, but he loved coffee shops. The comfy atmosphere and small chatter was just right. He liked to people-watch, liked to think of everyone's story. Why everyone in the room was in the shop at that exact minute, it was his favorite pastime. Plus, he couldn't listen to Michael talked about Calum the whole damn time so zoning out was always a good idea.

Today, Michael was talking about some album him and Calum had bought during the weekend, so Ashton took it as his cue to begin observing the other people currently lounging in the small coffee shop.

There were only three other groups to observe, which was plenty for Ashton. 

One was a middle aged woman, angrily typing away on her laptop, sipping a steaming cup of some kind of tea. She probably had some work troubles, Pervy boss giving the raise she'd been working her ass of for months to the hot new employee, or something involve the kid she never had enough time for.

The second was a group of teenage girls, who seemed to be having the time of their lives, sipping some chocolate-y cold drinks. Maybe they'd all gotten dates to the prom, maybe it was one of their birthdays. Whatever it was, Ashton wished he'd been that happy during high school. 

Finally, there was a blonde boy with the bluest eyes Ashton had every seen, who looked to be around the same age as Michael's boyfriend, Calum. He was on his phone and was enjoying a cookie & cup of coffee. Maybe he was texting his best friend, maybe he was-

Ashton was pulled out of his thoughts by Michael snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Ashton? You're not listening are you? Seriously why the fuck am I even friends with you?" Ashton sighed and slapped Michael's arm. "Sorry. And because you love me anyway, dipshit." Which ensued them arguing over whether Michael did or did not actually love Ashton (he gave in after five minutes.) 

"Who were you looking at?" Michael asked, breaking the small silence. Ashton just shrugged. "I was just looking 'round." Michael nodded.

After about a minute of drinking and sighs, Michael let out a gasp, making Ashton look at him curiously. Michael just repeatedly hit Ashton arm for about a minute, until he leant in a little to whisper to him. 

"Don't look now, But that blonde kid is Luke fucking Hemmings."

Ashton didn't need to look to know who Michael was talking about. Luke had gone to school with Calum and Michael, and his best friend absolutely hated the kid for years, til senior year. They'd been very close because Calum had befriended the dorky blonde boy and Michael was very very whipped for the kiwi boy. Although they hadn't talked since Michael had graduated so he didn't think very highly of the boy anymore.

"We should prank that fucking loser."

 

Which brought Ashton to his current thought. He hates Michael. That asshole had probably been planning this shit for the three years since he'd graduated. And of course he wanted Ashton to be the one to prank the poor kid he didn't even know.

So, when the lanky boy left the table to go to the bathroom, Ashton made his move. He got up and grabbed the salt shaker from the table in the front of the shop and made his way to Luke's table, dumping a shit ton of salt into his freshly poured, hot coffee. He quickly put the salt back and returned to his place across from Michael at their booth.

Michael was laughing like a maniac, but all Ashton felt were nerves. He didn't know Luke, he'd never done anything to get on Ashton's bad side. Plus, the coffee here was beyond overpriced.

As Ashton saw the blonde re-approach his table, he began mental wishing he'd said no to Michael. This boy was honestly, very adorable, and salty coffee is  much too strong for someone of such adorable-ness. 

Luke looked down at his coffee as he returned to his table, and didn't really notice any differences. He picked up his still, mostly, steaming mug and took a small sip, immediately holding in a cough. Something was different alright. His coffee was drowning in salt, he'd been fucking pranked. 

So, as any sane man would, he downed the whole mug within 10 minutes, much to his mouth's displeasure. Hoping who ever had ruined his expensive ass coffee would realize he wouldn't let it get to him.

Meanwhile, Ashton and Michael were both just stuck in a state somewhere between confusion and amazement. This "fucking loser" they'd pranked, just downed a mug of coffee filled with salt. 

Michael looked like a fish out of water, mouth rapidly opening and closing. "He-What-I thought.." Ashton just nodded, completely understanding. "That was actually pretty bad ass, not gonna lie." Ashton said, Michael sadly nodding. "I thought he would've been bitchy about it, that loser just kind of ruined my fucking day." Ashton just nodded, still processing what just happened.

 

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Ashton broke the silence, minutes later. Michael's head snapped up so fast Ashton was sure he heard something crack. "Dude, what the fuck, no!" Michael almost yelled. Ashton just sighed and made his was up and out of the booth. He heard Michael swear but he didn't care really. 

Ashton slowly approached the booth that Luke was seated at, and just stood awkwardly. Luke looked up and cleared his throat, making Ashton realize he was supposed to say something so this wasn't creepy as fuck. "Um, can I sit with you?" Luke raised his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Ashton wordlessly took a seat across from Luke, planning out what he was going to say, not quite sure what he was doing.

"So, uh, how was the coffee?" Ashton asked, not quite sure what to say to Luke. "It was fine?" The blonde stated, although it came out more as a question. Ashton sighed. He was impressed by this kid's reaction but didn't know how to say so. "Didn't know you were so fond of salty coffee." He decided that said enough without straight up saying "I poured salt in your coffee and downed it, that was pretty bad ass, wanna go out sometime?" 

Luke's expression immediately changes after Ashton finished his sentence. "You little shit, why the fuck?" Luke was sure his tone was way to loud for the little coffee shop but this asshole he didn't even know poured salt in his expensive coffee. "I can explain, I swear." 

All Ashton had to do was point out to Luke the booth where Michael was currently trying to not so discreetly listen to their conversation, and he let out an "oooohhh" as if it all made sense. "He dared you didn't he? Classic Clifford." Ashton nodded and laughed a little. "But you downed that coffee like a badass though, I'm impressed." A small blush spread across Luke's cheeks 

"Is that why you came over here? To mildly apologize and compliment me?" and  Ashton nodded lightly. "Although to be fair my exact thought was "that was fucking badass I wanna date him" and then it was Ashton's turn to blush because, fuck, he's an idiot for saying that. 

"Yeah?" Luke asked looking way too goddamn amused. Ashton weakly said a small yeah in return. "Well..." Luke said, "Give me your phone, so I can give you my number." Ashton smiled and couldn't grab his phone fast enough.

(And if Luke's contact name was 'Coffeeshop Badass' with a heart emoji at the end, well, no one has to know)


End file.
